The aim of the present "Air Purifier" invention as applied to passengers motor vehicles is to protect the health and in certain cases to prevent outright poisoning all of its occupants. The whole world is becoming one great highway owing to the greater availability of motor vehicles to people the world over. The only air that the driver and passengers can breathe is the air in the motor vehicle which enters the interior through inlets in the heating-cooling system and also through the side vents. This incoming air is often polluted by the fumes emitted from the motors of passing motor vehicles. One of the best solutions to this problem is to use an "Air Purifier". The present invention is aimed at preventing poisonings and ensuring better health.